


Őrangyal

by Xaveri



Series: Öngyilkosság (Én megértem) [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anitához hasonlóan Edward is a saját démonaival küzd, mikor a saját maga által felöltött védelmezői szerep meginog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621638) by [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



A nevem jelentése Őrző. Óangolul gazdag őrző.

Van benne némi igazság, legalábbis, ha szó szerint vesszük. Hosszú ideje nem kellett aggódnom a pénz miatt. Az a rész könnyű volt. De az oltalmazás… Azt hiszem, abban elbuktam.

A lány életben van. De olyan közel a szakadék széléhez! És még csak nem is tud róla. Nekem pedig vigyáznom kell rá, hogy nehogy lezuhanjon. Minden fordulatban, minden pillanatban, anélkül, hogy valaha is rájönne az igazságra. Azt hiszem, az igazság összetörné őt. Nem tudom, honnan, csak…

Csak tudom.

Biztonságos vagyok számára. Az ő fejében tiltott terület, néha talán még barát is. Biztonságos kikötő a viharban, a fix pont az életében. Sosem változom. Számára nem. Számára sosem.

Ha sejtené... Istenem, ha csak sejtené, mennyire szeretem!

Bízik bennem. Az életével. Ez az egyik legfőbb hibája – fut át az agyamon –, ahogy a vele szemben levő házban némán ülök a sötétben, az ablaknál. Mindenféle megfigyelőeszköz van felállítva körülöttem, és őt figyelem. Nézem, ahogy épp magányosan áll a konyhában a mosogatónál. A vállai előreestek, a feje lehajtva. Sír.

Sír, és én erősebben fogom az ölemben lévő fegyvert. Bármennyire is szeretném, nem tehetek semmit, hogy helyrehozzam a dolgot, bármilyen fájdalommal is kell ezúttal megküzdenie. Semmit sem tehetek azért, hogy bármit is helyrehozzak. Teljesen elkapták őt, egy közel megtörhetetlen kötelék kötötte velük össze.

Mindannyiukat, még akkor is, ha nem ezt akarták.

Szerintem emlékeztetnem kell rá, hogy _ők_ még ott vannak. Olyan könnyen elfelejtette őket, mikor az élete csendessé vált. Amikor az lett az egyetlen probléma, hogy ők vannak ott vele, és nem én. Én vagy bármely másik halandó az életéből.

Gyakran elfelejt minket. Elfelejti, hogy egyszer egy volt közülünk. Olyan mélyen merítette magát a szörnyei életébe, hogy az ereiben lévő minden emberi vér ellenére, akár egy is lehetne közülük.

Fáj, ha belegondolok. Mélyen belém mar, és belül vérzek, mikor őrá gondolok.


	2. Chapter 2

Egyedül volt a házban, így letérdeltem az ajtaja előtt, finoman és óvatosan tartva a kezemben lévő vékony drótszerszámot. Érzem, mikor a rugó enged, úgyhogy elfordítom a zárat, és az ajtó csendben kinyílt a néma zsanérokon. Minden olyan a házban, amilyennek lennie kell, nincs semmi, csak a csend.

– Ó, Istenem – hallom tompán visszhangzani a lakásban.

A hangja fakó és tompa, fájdalmas. Egy pillanatra azt hittem tévedtem, és hogy mégis van itt valaki. Valaki vele van, talán legalább a tanácsomat megfogadta, ami adtam neki. De nem, az sosem történne meg. Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy az egyik szörnnyel gabalyodott össze.

Egy csendes zokogás. – Nem tudom ezt csinálni – suttogta magának, és közben hallottam a fém halk súrlódását.

A pulzusom felgyorsult, ahogy keresztülosontam a sötét és üres nappaliján a periférikus látásomban a nagy, fehér kanapéval, amin oly sokszor kávéztam. Boldogabb idők, amikor már a kávé rálöttyenésének gondolatával is idegesíteni tudtam.

Megtorpantam a sarkon, ahol a konyha, nappali és az előszoba találkozott. Egy félhomályos folyosó, ahol bárki elrejtőzhet. A fény egy téglalapnyi sápadt tócsája világított ki a konyhából, óvatosan beléptem, a fegyvert lazán magam előtt tartva. Céloztam, de senkit nem készültem lelőni.

Mert úgy gondoltam, bármilyen veszélyben is van, az nem halálos.

A kés a kezében meghazudtolta ezt a hitemet. Az egyszer fényes penge most vérrel van tarkítva, csillog és ragyog a fényben. Bámulta, saját vérének halálos színétől megbűvölve, miközben a kezére és a hideg padlócsempére csepegett.

– Anita – leheltem a nevét, habár nem akartam bármit is hangosan mondani, de a sokk akkora volt, hogy nem voltam képes visszatartani.

Megijedt, felkapta a fejét, kávé-sötét szemei tágak a félelemtől. A kés kiesett hirtelen elgyengült ujjai közül, csörömpölve hullott a pult szélére, majd a földre esett, morbid, karmazsinvörös foltokat hagyva a konyhaszekrényen.

A pultnak támaszkodott, a vér szabadon folyt le a karjain, összegyűlt a tenyerén, és véres kézlenyomatot hagyott maga után, ahogy elkezdett térdre csúszni. Olyan meglepettnek tűnik, amiért lát engem; tényleg ilyen rég volt, hogy utoljára beosontam? Vagy ez csak a sokk, hogy pont én vagyok az, aki így talál rá?

– Edward – mondja lassan, a fájdalomtól gyengén. – Mit… – megáll, és nyel egyet, majd végül térdre esik, labdává gömbölyödve a padlón. Egy pillanatra kezdek pánikba esni, aztán újra megerősítem az önfegyelmemet. Egy pillanatra halottnak tűnik, amíg magammal küzdök.

Majd észreveszem, hogy a mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed, hogy a szemei nagyok és üvegesek, de nem tompák, még nem. Ahogy a vér még mindig folyik a magán ejtett mély sebekből.

Csak pillanatokig tart, és már ott térdelek mellette, az egyik tiszta konyharuháját kifeszítem és gyorsan körültekertem az egyik csuklóján. Kisöpröm a haját az arcából, egy véres csíkot hagyva a homlokán.

– Tettél bármi mást, Anita? – kérdeztem érzelemmentes hangon. Kiabálni akarok vele, ordítani és szónokolni és tombolni és elmondani neki, hogy nincs olyan dolog, amivel ne jöhetett volna hozzám. Segíthettem volna, bármit megtettem volna. De tudom, hogy sosem fogadná el tőlem.

Ehelyett annyit tehetek, hogy még mielőtt ideér a segítség meggyőződöm róla, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit meg kell állítanom, az a vérzés. Ha megmérgezte magát, ha bármit is tett, hogy biztosítsa a saját halálát, akkor már túl késő lesz.

Lassan megrázza a fejét, nagyon lassan, majd felnéz rám, miközben találok egy másik konyharuhát is, amit a másik karjára kötök. Kinyitja a száját, az ajkai épp csak szétnyílnak, és szinte hallom, ahogy forog az agya. Ráteszem egy ujjam az ajkaira, hálásan, amiért az nem ázik vérben.

– Sh, Anita. Maradj nyugton – mondom, miközben előveszem a mobilomat a zsebemből. Anélkül tárcsáztam a mentők számát, hogy odanéztem volna.

Nem meglepő módon, rögtön tudták az utat a házához. De az még mindig értékes perceket fog igénybe venni, hogy ideérjenek hozzá, és addig én vagyok az egyetlen dolog, ami közte és a halál közt áll.

A gondolat megrémített, és mivel nem szoktam az érzelmekhez, a kezeim remegni kezdtek. Már egyszer cserbenhagytam őt, mivel arra jutott, ez az utolsó lehetősége. Nem láttam, hogy az élete maga alá temette, nem láttam, hogy ennyire elveszett.

Megfeszültek az izmok az állkapcsomban, de már ismét uralkodtam a kezeimen, miközben a konyharuhákat szorítottam, amik már most pirosra színeződtek. Nehezen, de visszanyertem az önuralmam, és próbáltam nem gondolni arra, mi fog történni, ha hagyom, hogy meghaljon.

A konyharuhák átáztak, mire némán átkozódni kezdtem. Elég vér volt a padlón két halott emberhez is, és még mindig nincsenek itt a mentők. Annyira sok volt a vér, hogy azon tűnődtem, csoda, hogy még életben van. Nem mertem elég hosszú időre elengedni a még mindig vérző csuklóit ahhoz, hogy még több konyharuhát keressek.

Nem hagyhatom meghalni.

A hangjára kitörtem a gondolataimból. – Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte nyugodtan, mintha nem éppen meghalni készülne, miközben tartom őt.

Felnevettem, nyersen és majdnem kétségbeesetten. – Számít az? – kérdeztem, de nem vártam választ. – Anita, miért? – Ezúttal keresztültört a hangomon a fájdalom, a félelem, a kimondhatatlan rettegés, amit arra a gondolatra éreztem, hogy elveszítem őt.

Lehunyta a szemeit, én meg jobban összeszorítottam a kezem. Zihált, a szemei felnyíltak és majdnem felakadtak, mielőtt még rájöttem volna, pontosan mit is teszek. – Edward – a nevem szinte csak suttogás az ajkán.

Azt kívánom, bárcsak más körülmények közt hallhatnám így.

– Sajnálom – felelem, ahogy a homlokára szorítom az ajkaim, és próbálok nem emlékezni a számos alkalomra, mikor ugyanezt tettem. Figyelmen kívül hagytam az édes illatot, ami kizárólag az övé, de most elrejtőzött a frissen kiömlött vér fémes, csípős szaga alatt. Kétségbeesve próbáltam nem gondolni arra, hogy talán, csak most az egyszer, rendben lenne, ha megcsókolnám.

A sziréna elmosódott hangjai sodródtak a fülemhez, mire felkaptam a fejem, és próbáltam kitalálni, hogy milyen messze vannak még. A hang gyors iramban erősödött, szinte repültek felé, hogy megmentsék.

Türelmetlenségemben, hogy a mentők minél előbb megérkezzenek, nem láttam, hogy a szemei lecsukódnak. Mikor lenéztem, a szívem megállt. A vérzés lelassult, és ha lélegzett is, én nem láttam. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, remélve, hogy tévedtem, hogy csak az agyam játszik velem.

De nem.

Anita csak feküdt ott, sápadtan, csendesen és mozdulatlanul. Olyan gyönyörű halálában is, mint életében. A légzésem is elakad, mikor a mellkasára szorítom a fülem. Nem hallatszott a szívverése, sem a vérének sebes áramlása. Semmi. Csend.

– Nem! – kiáltok.

Nem lehet halott.

Rányomom a számat az övére, belepréselem a lélegzetem a szájába, a tüdejébe, hogy élhessen. A kezeim ösztönösen nyomják a mellkasát, dobogásra kényszerítve a szívét, habár az nem hajlandó magától folytatni a működést.

Nem hagyhatom meghalni, nem bukhatok el az oltalmazásában.

Nem hagyhatom cserben őt.

– Kérlek – suttogom, ahogy az ajkaimat újra az övéire forrasztom egy csókkal, ami sokkal bensőségesebb, mint bármi, amit elképzeltem. Mert megosztom vele az életem, nem csak a szívem, a lelkem is.

Az életem, gondolom, és érzem a szíve dadogó ritmusát, ahogy ismét verni kezd. Az ujjaim a nyakára csúsznak, hogy érezzék a pulzusát, figyelem, ahogy a mellkasa emelkedik, aztán süllyed, majd ismét emelkedik. Aztán félre tolnak. Mialatt az életéért harcoltam, megérkeztek a mentősök.

Átvették, én meg hátrafelé botladoztam, majd a távolabbi falnak támaszkodtam. Lebámultam a kezeimre, amit most az ő vére borított be, és elkezdtem dörzsölve beletörölni a farmerembe. A vére a kezeimhez tapad, fut át az agyamon. Örökké így lesz, és nem szabadulhatok tőle.

Ha meghal, nem számít, mit tettem ezen az éjszakán azért, hogy megmentsem, örökké az én kezeimen fog száradni.


	3. Chapter 3

Pillanatnyilag életben volt. Két műtéttel, számtalan transzfúzióval és három nappal később még életben volt, bár éppen csak stabilan. De a vérzést nem tudták elállítani. Hallottam őket beszélgetni, ahogy a székbe süppedtem az ágya mellett. Ha hamarosan nem sikerül elállítani a vérzést, még több vér légiszállítására lesz szükség.

A vére nem ritka, de nagy rá az igény. Nincs elég a közelében, és nélküle talán meghal.

Nem, nem talán. Nélküle meg fog halni. De nem mondják ki ilyen keményen sehol a közelemben. Már megjegyzéseket tettem, mikor a dolgok megmagyarázhatatlanok voltak. Megjegyzéseket, amiket nem kellett volna, mert nem hallhattam a kérdéseket.

Tudom, miért nem halt meg, de nem hallgatnak meg. Nem képesek megérteni, hogy olyan lényekhez kötötte hozzá az életét, amik nem emberek. Őszintén szólva, én sem vagyok képes rá. Nem igazán.

Nem, ez nem igaz. Értem, még ha nem is értek vele egyet. A szerelemért tette. Egy könyörületes, szánalomra méltó dologért, ha az a szerelem sodorta a határig. De én sem vagyok jobb, mint ő.

Lomhán lentebb csúszom a széken, figyelmen kívül hagyva a papírzörgést, ahogy a csordányi orvos és medikus távozik. Befejezték a vizit körutukat az intenzív osztályon, és a következő pár órában nem jönnek vissza. Legalább van némi időm, mielőtt újra meg kell mozdulnom.

Sápadt. Porcelán bőr, az éjszaka sötét fürtjeivel keretezve. A szemei zárva vannak, a szemhéjai olyan sápadtak és halványak, szinte kéknek tűnnek. Ez az egyetlen szín az arcán, az egyetlen szín az egész testén. Még mindig egy élő szellem, próbál menekülni a saját maga alkotta rémálomból.

Felsóhajtok és kimondom a nevét. A hangon alig hatol át a gépek halk zúgásán és csipogásán. Olyan sápadt. A térdemre könyökölve előrehajolok, nézem a mellkasának halvány emelkedését. Megnyugtató volt, bizonyíték, hogy még mindig van benne némi élet. Még ha ő nem is akarja többé.

Lehajtom a fejem és a tenyerembe temetem az arcomat, kizárva mindent, kivéve a gépek hangját. A szemeim égnek, és küzdök, hogy ne adjam meg magam annak a kétségbeesésnek, amit érzek. De még mindig érzem. A melegség iker nyomvonalai lefolynak az arcomon, a szakállam érdességébe keverednek, amit az elmúlt negyvennyolc órában növesztettem.

Újra hallom a hangom. – Nem tudom ezt csinálni.  
Anita kétségbeesett könyörgésének kísértő visszhangja, mielőtt megtette az elképzelhetetlent. Kirázott tőle a hideg és még a gondolattól is irtóztam.

De nem szívhattam vissza a szavakat.

Annyira nehéz figyelni őt, várni, hogy éljen vagy meghaljon. Olyan szörnyen nehéz és fájdalmas. Mi lett volna, ha valaki más találja meg őt? Talán megkapta volna a békét, amit annyira nagyon akart.

De én találtam rá, és mint a többiek, én is önző módon túlságosan szeretem. Túlságosan önzően ahhoz, hogy hagyjam meghalni, hagyjam, hogy itt hagyjon engem. Ez volt, ami nem hagyott nyugodni, a bűntudat, hogy nem hagytam neki, hogy a halálba meneküljön. Nem számít, hogy egy részem tudja, hogy ő nem így akarna elmenni.

Ha volt valaha is bárki, aki a feladás helyett inkább harcol, akkor az Anita. Csak emlékeztetnem kell erre.

Valahogy, ha felébred.

Erősen megdörzsölöm az arcom a kezemmel, hogy a könnyek utolsó nyomait is eltüntessem és visszakényszerítsem az arcom a szokásos maszkom halvány utánzata mögé. Tudom, hogy nem teljesen üres, de ez egyszer nem érdekel. Nincs itt senki, kivéve magamat és Anitát, és ő sosem fogja látni, hogy elmondja.

Sosem láthatja és mondhatja el. Lát engem a maszkom nélkül, a pajzsom nélkül, amit a világ ellen viselek. És sosem árulta el a belé vetettem a bizalmamat.

Újra lenyelem a csomót a torkomban, aztán ránézek és sóhajtok. A kötések újra vörösben úsznak, próbál elvérezni. Óvatosan felállok. Tudom, hogy nem hall engem, de még mindig aggódom, hogy megzavarom.

Az előtér az intenzív osztályon csendes. Az egyetlen hang a gépeké és egyszer-egyszer a sírásé. Érthetetlen, gondolom, sosem képzeltem, hogy egyszer magamat is azok közé a szegény lelkek közé sorolom, akik a szerettükért imádkoznak.

A nővér az asztalnál magazint olvas. Felnéz és mosolyog, szomorúan és lágyan. Tudja, hogy az emberek meghalni vannak itt.  
– Újra vérzik – mondom. Nem szükséges hozzátennem, hogy ki, a tény, hogy nem hagyja abba vérzést, különlegessé teszi az intenzíven. Bólint és elfordulok, próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni az aggódó hívást a doktornak. Ez a harmadik alkalom az elmúlt pár órában, hogy még több vérért kell hívnia a doktort. De köti őket az esküjük, hogy próbálják megmenteni, nem számít, hogyan.

Visszaülök a székembe, hátradőlök, figyelek és várok. Hamarosan itt vannak, még több zacskónyi sötétvörös vérrel.

Hamarosan elkezdik bekötni neki a vért, aztán nemsokára várhatom őket vissza, ahogy kivérzi azt magából. Hamarosan, gondolom, és nem lepődöm meg, amikor néhány ember, két férfi és egy nő, bejön a szobába.

A fehér köpenyük ingerülten csapkod a lábaik körül, a hangjuk csendes és vad. Nem látnak engem, nem a sarokban, ahol ülök. Mögöttük vagyok és minden szót hallok, amit mondanak.

A nő beszél. – Várnunk kell, semmi sem maradt a földszinti bankban.  
Szórakozottan csavargatja középbarna hajának egy tincsét, ami a vállára hullik. Kiszabadult a hanyag kontyból, amibe a haját kötötte, és egy pillanatra arra gondolok, sosem láttam még Anitát így. Szórakozottan és hanyagul.

Az egyik férfi válaszol. – Volt egy tucat egységnyi, nem egészen egy órával ezelőtt.

A harmadik az ágy szélére támaszkodik. – Mind fel lett használva egy többszörös lőtt sebnél. Amit nem ők használtak fel, azt ő tette – mondta és Anita felé biccentett.

Az első férfi lekapta a szemüvegét, mérges volt. – Miért nem maradt semennyi? Állítólag raktározunk belőle.

– 0 negatívra mindig nagy a kereslet – mondta most a nő.

Megmozdultam a székben. Sosem szenteltem figyelmet Anita vértípusának ezelőtt. Nem tudtam, hogy Ő 0 negatív. De ismertem a vértípust, és tudtam milyen nehéz eleget találni a többszörös vérátömlesztéshez. Különösen a többszörös vérátömlesztéshez.

Ezzel a típussal élek harminckét éve.

A szék karfájára csúsztatom a karjaim és felnyomom maga, hogy lábra álljak. Mindannyian meglepődve fordulnak felém, én meg próbálom magam olyan ártalmatlannak mutatni, amennyire csak tudom.

– 0 negatív vagyok – mondom halkan.

Egymásra néznek és a megkönnyebbülés átsuhan az arcukon. – Van egy sétáló donorunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Most, hogy a második három zacskó vért is bekötötték neki, csak ülök a székemben és figyelek. Nem akartak olyan sok vért venni tőlem, én beszéltem rá őket. De nem volt más választásuk, Anitának szüksége volt rá, én pedig tudtam nélkülözni.

A vérzés lassult kicsit, ahhoz mondjuk nem eléggé, hogy ha nem figyelünk rá meggátolja, hogy elvérezzen. Azon tűnődöm, miért erőltetem, miért kényszerítem, hogy éljen. Mert szeretem őt? Mert szükségem van rá?

Felsóhajtok. Az élet túl bonyolult. Túl rövid. Felállok, megacélozom magam a szédülés ellen, amit a túl nagy vérveszteség okoz. A bal karom könyékhajlatban még sajog. Két különböző vénát szúrtak át a vérért és még mindig ég a helyük.

De ő életben van.

És most az én vérem folyik keresztül az erein. Bárcsak az elhatározásom, hogy neki élnie kell, segítene. Megérintem a kezét a csuklójánál, érzem az egyenletes, de gyenge pulzusát. Nem változik, csak erősödik, ahogy a vér fogy a zacskóból.

Nem törődöm a friss fehér kötéssel, ami egy hajszálnyira az ujjaimtól öleli körül a karját. Inkább lecsúsztatom az ujjaimat az övéihez, ráfektetem a tenyeremet és fogom a kezét.

– Kérlek – suttogok az éjszakába. – Kérlek, Istenem.

A vitám Istennel a sajátom, de Anita egész életében hűségesen szolgálta Őt. Még Ő sem ítélhette erre a pokolra, még azután sem, hogy magának okozta azt. Nem azok után, amit végrehajtott számára.

– Segíts neki! – mondom hangosabban, de még mindig csendesen. – Gyógyítsd meg őt!

Várok.

Nem számítok semmire. A vakítóan fényes villanások és a hangos mennydörgés túlságosan kliséknek tűnnek, hogy várjak rájuk. Tényleg nem igazán számítottam semmire. Nem csalódtam.

Nem történik semmi a csendben, nem több, mint a szeme rebbenése. Anita Istene nem fog neki segíteni. Akkor majd én. Azonkívül, nem ez lesz az első alkalom, hogy istent játszom. És az utolsó sem.

Lehajolok, hogy a homlokára nyomjam az ajkaim, majd meginogok, ahogy egy szédítő varázslat keresztülfolyik rajtam. Váratlanul ér és az ágyra dőlök, a kezem az övére nehezedik. Egy éles, mély, ziháló lélegzetet vesz és rájövök, hogy fájdalmat okozok neki.

Arra is ráébredek, hogy már nem alszik tovább az álomtalan világában. Ébren van, a szemei nyitva és olyan közel a kifejezéstelenséghez, hogy megborzongok. Már láttam ezt az arckifejezést korábban. Azok néznek így, akik átkozottak, akik tudják, hogy a pokolban vannak.

– Anita – mondom, és a feje mozdul kissé. A szemei megpihennek rajtam és rámosolygok. Egy apró mosoly, de mutatja a megkönnyebbülésemet.

– Edward? – mondja. – Mit csinálsz itt?

Visszacsúszok magamba, olyan könnyedén, ahogy mindig tettem, visszagyűrve az érzelmeim szakadozó szélét egy hideg és szenvtelen maszk mögé. – Megmentem az életedet. Újra – mondom egy halvány mosollyal és a majdnem üres tasak felé bökök a fejemmel.

Ránéztem mögötte a falon lévő órára.

Nemsokára behozzák az utolsó tasak vért, és utána el akartam menni. Lehetővé akartam tenni számára, hogy ne legyen szüksége többre.

Anita megpróbált felülni, de hirtelen visszahanyatlott. Azonnal mellette voltam, tartottam és visszafektettem. Az ujjaim futólag hozzáértek a bőréhez a kötése felett és reméltem, hogy egyetlen öltést sem téptem fel.

– Nem lett volna szabad megtenned, Anita – mondtam halkan. Felvettem a pohár vizet az ágya melletti asztalról és lehajlítottam a szívószálat az ajkaihoz. – Igyál kicsit, segít, hogy jobban érezd magad.

Szót fogadott, aztán felsóhajtott. – Nagyon elcsesztem, ugye?

Megrázom a fejem. – Nem. Csak akkor lett volna elcseszve, ha nem lettem volna ott – mondom.

– Olyan fáradt vagyok – suttogja nekem. A szemei újra lecsukódnak, és visszacsúszott az alvásba.

Lehajoltam és újra megcsókoltam a homlokát. Nem mertem az ajkaimat az övéhez érinteni. Nem segítene semmit és valószínűleg a barátságunkba kerülne. Ezúttal nem volt szédülés. Megsimogattam az arcát, ahogy egyenletesen kezdett lélegezni.

Mielőtt távoztam volna, még egy utolsó dolgot a fülébe suttogtam. – Az én vérem folyik az ereidben. Meríts erőt belőlem.

Remélem, hogy ez elég.


	5. Chapter 5

Már majdnem pirkadt, mikor végre megérkeztek. Dühös vagyok és hagyom, hogy lássák rajtam, mennyire. Vártak és vártak, míg az élete a hajdan fehér kötéseken át elenyészik, ahogy még mindig, mindig bíborban áznak.

A farkas fáradtnak és sápadtnak tűnt, ami szokatlan, a likantrópiát és a természetes bőrtónusát tekintve. A vámpír, ahogy mindig, szinte áttetsző. De ő is kimerültnek tűnt. Úgy látszik, valami elszívta az energiájukat.

Vagy valaki, ahogy feltételeztem.

Ha Anita valóban kívánta volna a halált, már halott lenne. De most már nem akarja, vagy legalábbis remélem, abból, amit mondott, mielőtt visszahanyatlott volna pihenni. Helyette vákuumot hozott létre a triumvirátusában, amivel kivonja az összes energiát belőle.

Ha igazam van, nem tudja kontrollálni, mert csak erőt nyer belőle magának, ami nem a sajátja és mint ilyen, nem tudja irányítani. Folytatni fogja a gyengülést, míg mind meghalnak, vagy valaki megállítja azt. Bármelyik megölheti őt…

Vagy megölheti őket.

És három kétségbeesett telefonhívással később itt vannak nekem ők és egy varázslat. Megvannak az eszközeim, hogy megmentsem, de csak az ő közreműködésükkel sikerülhet. Amit lehet, hogy megadnak, mert szeretik őt. Elfogulatlanul, kétségbeesettem, reménytelenül. Szeretik őt.

A vámpír szólal meg először, az egyik sápadt és kecses kezét a falnak támasztva, míg a farkas nehézkesen mozogva mellette állt. – Jöttünk, _mon ami_ , ahogy kérted.

Az utolsó szónál grimaszolt, mert én nem kértem. Követeltem, fenyegetőztem. Majdhogynem könyörögtem.

– Azt mondtad, van egy megoldásod? – szólt közbe a farkas, mielőtt hidegen visszavághattam volna.

Bólintok és előhúzok egy kést. Egy ezüst kést, aminek épp hogy elég magas az acéltartalma ahhoz, hogy megtartsa az élét. Egy ezüst kést, amit háromszor megáldottak, hogy teljesíthesse a feladatát. Egy áldozati kést.

Ránéznek, az arcok üresek, nyugodtak. Nem tudják, mi a szándékom. Majdnem használhatatlanok a fájdalmas arcukkal és a megtört szívükkel. Nem értik.

– Ezzel… tette? – kérdezi a farkas.

Összeszorul az állkapcsom. Jobban kéne tudnia, éreznie kéne a vér hiányát. Megrázom a fejem és a vámpírra pillantok. Ők tényleg nem tudják.

Persze én sem, de nem vagyok hülye és együtt a kirakó legtöbb darabját helyrerakhatjuk. A legtöbbet. Még mindig nem tudtam felfogni, Anita miért választotta a futást a harc helyett. Igaz, sosem voltam vele, amikor a lojalitása kettészakította, és a szíve megfeszült, hogy megpróbáljon mindenkit szeretni, akit megérint.

– Miattatok tette. Ki akart szállni, és így próbálta megtenni.  
A hangom kemény, szimpátia nélküli. Nem érdekelt, ha megbántom őket, azt akartam, hogy fájjon nekik. Ha nagyobb bűntudatuk van, az csak könnyebbé teszi a dolgom.

Néhány percig a légzésük volt az egyetlen hang és türelmetlenül vártam a megfelelő pillanatra, hogy megtegyem az utolsó mozdulatot. A nap már közel volt a horizonthoz, és láttam a vámpírom, hogy egyfajta fáradtság kezdi megfertőzni. Eljött az idő.

– Szeretitek Őt, vagy nem? – kérdeztem, a hangom durva, szilárd, veszélyes volt a csendben. A kezem alig érezhetően ökölbe szorult a késen.

Csendben bólintottak. Még mindig nem heverték ki annak a sokkját, amit Anita tett magával. Magam előtt tartom a kést, párhuzamosan a padlóval, a pengéjével feléjük, hogy megmutassam a szándékomat. Ránéznek, aztán vissza rám, a felismerés kezd derengeni nekik.

– Meghalnátok Érte?

Csak egy elsuttogott könyörgés minden, amit mondani tudok. Bólintanak, lehajtják a fejüket, ahogy a megértés követi a szavaimat. Leengedem a kést, a vállukra teszem a kezem, csak egy pillanatra. Ez a legtöbb, mit tehetek vagy mondhatok, és nem változtat semmin.

– Ha tudnám, megtenném én – mondom, mielőtt elhúzom a kést a torkuk előtt. Halk szavakat mormolok egy idegen nyelven: – Ab etesiae abeo accedo, autem annuus.

Aztán nem történik semmi, ahogy a földre esnek, nyitott és merev szemekkel.

Ahogy bámulom őket vértócsa gyűlik a lábaim elé, forrón és gőzölögve. Épp időben nézek fel, hogy lássam, ahogy a nap felkel a horizonton. Elvégeztetett. Bármi történjék, mindent megtettem, amit tehettem.

És most, most azért imádkozom, hogy ez elég legyen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ébren volt és a plafont bámulta, mikor visszatértem. Az arca még mindig sápadt, bár már nem annyira, mint a halál, és a szemei árnyékokkal telik. Tudja, hogy ők halottak, látom bennük.

Amit nem látok az az, hogy tudja-e, hogy ki ölte meg őket. És miért.

– Jobban érzem magam – csak ennyit mond, és a sarokba teszem a székemet.

– Miért tetted? – kérdezem.

Nem válaszol, csak fekszik, felfelé bámulva. A még mindig fehér kötést nézem a karjain. Most már nem vérzik tovább, az energia visszatért hozzá, hogy legalább részben meggyógyítsa. Most már nem nyugtalankodom, hogy meghal valami miatt, amit a teste nem tud rendbe hozni.

Inkább amiatt aggódom, hogy újra meg fogja tenni, hogy a halálvágya erősebb az élni akarásánál.

– A pokolban voltam – mondja hirtelen. Még mindig a plafont bámulja, és egy pillanatig azt hiszem, a kómában töltött állapotára utal. Kicsit tovább tartott, mire leesett, hogy a pokolban élt. A saját, személyes poklában, amiből csak egyetlen kiutat talált.

– Segítséget kellett volna kérned – jegyzem meg.

– Kitől? – kérdezte hevesen. – Tőled? Ronnie-tól? Valamelyik másik embertől az életemben?

Megrázza a fejét és felhúzza magát, hogy rám nézzen. A szemei dühtől és fájdalomtól égnek és azt hiszem, szomorúságtól, noha nem tudom, miért. – Ha én nem tudtam kezelni, hogy lett volna rá képes bárki más?

Kényszerítem az arcomat, hogy üres legyen és egyszerűen csak bámuljak rá. – A segítségkérés nem azt jelenti, hogy valaki más megoldja helyetted a dolgot. Csak segít foglalkozni vele.

Felállok, hogy távozzak. Ez a vita nem vezet sehová. Nem segít neki semmit, csak újra dühössé és zavarttá teszi.

Most nem aggódok, hogy meghalhat, legalább arra az időre biztonságban van, míg arra kényszerítik, hogy a kórházban maradjon. Aztán… Aztán újra ott leszek. Figyelem. Folytatom, az őrködésem szakadt és elkopott köpönyegét újra magamra öltve és próbálom jobban végezni a dolgom. Aztán… Talán újra élni fog.

Nem tudom.

Megállok az ajtóban, mikor egy rekedt, halk, könnyekkel átitatott hangon a nevem hallom.

– Edward, miért törődsz vele egyáltalán?

Bámulok. Aztán egy pillanatra leengedem a maszkom, csak egy pillanatra, és rámosolygok. Csak egy kicsit, épp csak annyira, hogy újra bízzon bennem, hogy higgyen nekem. Épp eléggé, hogy érezze az igazságot a szavaimban.

– Azért, Anita – mondom, amint nem túl óvatosan igazgatni kezdem az ingujjam mandzsettáit, durva módon felrángatva őket a saját csuklóimról –, mert megértem.

Aztán elsétálok, figyelmen kívül hagyva az alig észrevehető meglepetést az arcán, vissza lehúzva a mandzsettákat, hogy elfedjék a saját sápadt rózsaszín és fehér sebhelyeimet, amik még mindig fényesek és érzékenyek.


End file.
